1999
]] '']] '']] ]] ]] '']] ]] Events * After 5 years, ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad is the last video in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. * Disney officially enters the DVD market. Theatrical releases * February 12 - My Favorite Martian is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. * March 26 - Doug's 1st Movie is released to negative reviews. It didn't perform very well at the box office, but still made well over its budget. * May 14 - Endurance * June 16 - Tarzan is released to very positive reviews, and is the last entry of the Disney Renaissance. * July 23 - Inspector Gadget becomes a moderate box office success, but receives negative reviews from critics. * August 6 - The Sixth Sense (Hollywood Pictures) * October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story * October 15 - The Straight Story is released to positive reviews. * November 24 - Toy Story 2 becomes a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. * December 17 - Fantasia 2000 premieres and receives positive reviews. Theme park happenings *Asia, including the Kali River Rapids and Maharajah Jungle Trek attractions, opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom as the first expansion to occur at that park. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at the Disney-MGM Studios *March 17 - Test Track at Epcot opens *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at the Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *November 10 - Skyway closes at the Magic Kingdom. Live Shows *The Hunchback of Notre Dame musical premieres in Berlin Television * May 1 - Mickey Mouseworks premieres on ABC * June - Doug ends production after (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) eight years with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. * October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on Disney Channel. * September - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of ''Recess'' and Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. * Fall - Disney Channel's logo becomes restyled, with Mickey removed and the mouse ears becoming purple with sparkles. Video games * Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation * Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color * Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC * Tarzan for PlayStation Albums * February 9 - The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning (Cassette only) * October 19 - For Our Children Video releases VHS releases * January 5 - The Rescuers (was recalled due to an obscene image hidden in one frame and re-issued in March) * February 2 - Mulan * March 9 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians * March 23 - Mighty Joe Young * March 25 - The Rescuers (edited re-issue) * April 20 - A Bug's Life * May 25 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * July 13 - Alice in Wonderland, ''Robin Hood'' (re-issues) * August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective * September 21 - Doug's 1st Movie * October 26 - Pinocchio '' * November 2 - ''Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * November 9 - I'll Be Home for Christmas, One Hundred and One Dalmatians Limited Issue DVD, Mulan Limited Issue DVD, and Hercules Limited Issue DVD * November 23 - Peter Pan Limited Issue DVD, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Limited Issue DVD, and Lady and the Tramp Limited Issue DVD * December 7 - Inspector Gadget, The Jungle Book Limited Issue DVD and The Little Mermaid Limited Issue DVD * December 21 - The Reluctant Dragon Direct-to-video releases * February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear * May 18 - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * June 8 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * August 17 - Belle's Tales of Friendship * October 26 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland * November 9 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving People Births *Harrison Fahn (voice actor) *February 10 - Tiffany Espensen (actress) *April 9 - Kwesi Boakye (actor) *April 20 - Elan Garfias (actor) *May 11 - Sabrina Carpenter (actress and singer) *May 11 - Kaitlyn Dias (voice actress) *May 22 - Camren Bicondova (actress) *June 20 - Kayla Maisonet (actress) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 4 - Kelly Gould (actress) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) *September - Daniel Huttlestone (actor/singer) *October 15 - Bailee Madison (actress) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (voice actor) *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *April 20 - Señor Wences (ventriloquist) *May 8 - Ed Gilbert (actor) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 9 - Amby Paliwoda (animator) *June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor) *June 13 - Douglas Seale (English stage and film actor) *July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter) *July 23 - Max Smith (singer) *August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress) *September 22 - George C. Scott (actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (folk singer and composer) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (voice actress) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (film actor, singer and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) 1999